Changes
by shadowimage
Summary: Tommy stays with Kat even after Kim explains her reasoning for writing the letter. Kim cannot seem to believe that he did not choose her over Kat and begins to suffer in a way no one can imagine. Will she get the help that she needs? Can she convince Tommy to take her back? Writes block again.
1. Chapter 1

Inside the Oliver residence, Kat snuggles next to Tommy on the couch. The couple had officially begun dating three months ago and both were happy with the relationship. Kat felt as though their relationship was in jeopardy since finding out the real reason behind the letter Kim had written to Tommy. Kim had been evil when she had written the letter and thought that if she came back and explained her reasoning for writing the letter than Tommy and her might work it out and become a couple again. Tommy told Kim he was with Kat now.

Kat glazes at Tommy from out the corner of her eye. Would he regret his decision to be with me instead of Kim? Kat rests her head on Tommy's shoulder. "What would you do if you had the mask from this movie," Kat asks.

"For starters, I would throw a huge party and show our friends all the tricks that came with the mask." Tommy uses his free hand and adjusts his ponytail. "Then I would put the mask on Denver and let him have his fun with his little dog friends."

"Oh, that sounds like something you would do," Kat raises her head. "So what are you guys doing on Saturday night?"

Tommy pretends to think for a second. "Rob some banks then go eat a McDonald's."

"Uh that does not sound like something a power ranger would do," Kat began fidgeting a hole in her jeans. "I think you guys could lose your pow…"

Tommy cuts Kat off. "I was only joking silly girl."

"Oh… of course," Kat stops fidgeting with the hole in her jeans and turns to look at Tommy. "Tanya and I were going to the mall but I guess we could ask Kim if she wants to tag-a-long."

Tommy eyes his girlfriend. "She might like that; we all know the mall is one of Kim's favorite places or it was." Tommy shrugs his shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine on what she likes now; we have not talked since I told her I wanted you."

"I know Tommy; it's just that she was evil during that time and what if you decide that since she was not in her right mind to give her another chance." Kat chews on her fingernail.

"Kat we have talked about this; Kim and I are over and I am with you now." Tommy sighs. He is tired of having the same discussion with Kat over Kim. "It was not fair that she was made evil and had to overcome that by herself but she broke up with me nevertheless and we got together, so she has to deal with that and move on."

"I understand that…I just have a feeling," Kat continues to bite on her fingernails.

"Maybe that feeling is gas," Tommy jokes.

Kat cheeks turn a bright red. "Tommy Oliver, you promised to never bring that up again."

"Ha, I said in public I would not bring it up," Tommy laughs remembering Kat passing gas when she had eaten a bean burrito on their third date.

"Okay, I concede; no more talk about Kim and you," Kat tells Tommy. I will only discuss my feelings with Tanya from now on.

Tommy pulls Kat close. "Good now let's finish watching this movie in peace."

In another part of Angel Grove, Kim is sitting at the beach looking at the wave's crash against each other. How could Tommy not want me back; she thinks for the millionth time. She began thinking back to the conversation the two of them had the last weekend.

"Kim, you wanted to talk to me," Tommy asks her curiously.

"Yeah, I do," Kim sits on the couch in the hotel room and studies Tommy.

Tommy nods his head and takes a seat in a chair facing the couch. "I am listening."

Kim tries not to flinch at the fact that Tommy did not sit by her. "In Florida, there was this untapped power that no one knew was there. Remember we were sent to find it but we could not locate the power and decided that it was hidden so well that if we could not find it than evil could not either." Kim watches Tommy to wait for his response.

"I remember we searched for weeks and could not find it," Tommy answers. "What does the power have to do with anything?"

Kim clears her throat. "I found that power Tommy."

Tommy eyes Kim curiously. "Why did you not tell anyone that you found it?"

"I… did not have the mind to." Kim runs a hand through her hair, which had grown, down her back. "We did not learn all about the power Tommy."

"Obvious we did not since we could never find it and have Billy study it." Tommy tells her with an annoyance in his voice. "Look, if all you want to talk about is how you found a power than I have to go because Kat and I are going to hang out soon."

Kim flinched visibly at the mention of Kat and Tommy being together. "We had no idea that if we discovered the power on a full moon and harvest it that we would be made evil."

Tommy stares at Kim with eyes as huge as saucers. "What are you getting at Kim?"

"I did not mean to harvest the power; in fact I intended to call you the next morning to tell you I had found it." Kim shakes her head causing her hair to cascade down her back.

"Why didn't you than Kim?" Tommy says with more annoyance in his voice. "When did you supposedly stumbled across the power?"

Kim feels upset that Tommy is bombarding her with questions and not in such a nice way. "I discovered it a week before we broke up."

"Oh, don't you mean when you dumped me for another guy," Tommy tells Kim with edginess in his voice. "It takes two people to come to the conclusion of breaking up not one person deciding that she or he wants someone else and breaking their heart through a letter," he tells her bitterly.

Kim runs a hand through her hair. "I did not mean to break your heart at all Tommy." Kim bites her bottom lip. "I only wanted to put the power in a safe place until the power rangers could take it and decide what to do with it."

"Again Kim than why did you not do that," Tommy tells her with his patience wearing thin.

Kim gives Tommy a glare. "If you we let me finish than I will tell you why."

"Go right ahead Kim; I will remain quiet for now but know that you have less than five minutes before I have to go and meet my girlfriend." Tommy puts the emphasis on the word girlfriend.

Kim licks her lips. "As soon as I touched the power it begins to course through my body and I had no way of stopping it." "I just wanted to bring it back to my townhouse and call you guys in the morning but the power had other plans" Kim twirls a lock of hair on her finger. "It was a full moon and as soon as the power completely absorbed itself into my veins, I turned evil."

Tommy thinks for a second before he answers. "That is how you assume the power could not be harvested on a full moon."

Kim nods her head yes. "I wanted to call you and tell you about it but I knew you and the rest of the gang were asleep and I knew that I had to hide it from evil before they discovered it." Kim stops twirling her hair with her finger. "I had no idea what would happen. When I was evil I went to evil hot spots; I felt where the evil was and I wanted to be a part of it." "So when I went to the Machine Empire's evil lair and learned that good was winning I decided to help give them a leg up and what was the best way but to hurt their leader."

Tommy can only stare at Kim with his mouth agape.

"I wrote that letter while I was evil Tommy," Kim looks into Tommy's eyes. "I was one evil being; I was destroying everything in my path and I knew to not leave any trace of my presence around because I did not want the power rangers trying to stop me."

Tommy finally closes his mouth. "You were evil when you broke up with me," Tommy asks the question quietly.

"Yes, Tommy I was evil and I had no control over what I did or how I felt." Kim stands up. "The turning point for me was when I put babies' life in danger and I snapped out of it and saved the babies in time before they were eaten." Kim begins to pace around the hotel room. "I felt so ashamed of the things I had done that I closed myself off from everyone and almost everything." "I knew that I still had to help my team win and competed in the games, so after I did that I tried to fix all the wrong that I had done." Kim moves hair out of her face, and is tempted to find a rubber band to pull it into a ponytail with. "Jason called and told me about building the homes I could not resist helping; I am trying to redeem myself for all the evil that I have done."

Tommy stands up and walks over to Kim. "Is the power destroyed or were you able to store it somewhere?" Tommy asks.

"I tried to make it leave me but the power seems to have fused itself into me and is not going anyway." Kim raises her head and looks at Tommy. "I trained day and night to make sure the power is pressed on good but, when I feel a certain why it's the power want to switch back to evil and I have the urge to perform bad acts. It's like it is merged into my soul and it battles between good and evil all the time; I think I will have this power for the rest of my life and I hope to have you to help me stay on the right path."

"Of course, Kim, I will help you; what are friends for," Tommy tells Kim.

Kim eyes become misty. "That is not what I meant Tommy." Kim reaches and touches Tommy's cheek. "I love you and I know that if you are by my side than I will never be consumed to use the power for evil again."

Tommy removes Kim's hand from his cheek. "I am with Kat now Kim."

This time Kim cannot stop the tears forming in her eyes to fall down her face. "I know that but I did not want to break up with you to begin with and when Jason told me about you two it took all the strength I had not to become evil and eliminate her. Tommy, we belong together and I am sure once Kat knows the truth than she will step aside and let us be together." Kim places her palm over Tommy's heart. "I feel your heart beating fast; letting me know that you want me as well." Kim can feel Tommy's heart beating faster and faster.

"Learning all this makes me feel bad for you Kim; it really does but I am with Kat now." Tommy removes Kim's hand from his heart. "Kat is a special girl and I could not imagine hurting her."

Kim feels rejected by Tommy removing her hand from him twice. "I am not saying that she is not a nice girl but denying your feelings for me to spare her is not right."

"I am sorry that happened to you Kim but I want to see where my relationship with Kat can go." Tommy runs a frustrated hand through his hair. "I closed the chapter on us when I realized that the world did not stop because we were not together and Kat helped me see that."

Kim tries to reach for Tommy but he moves out of her reach. "I was not in control of my actions and not having you with me makes my heart ache." "Hearing you deny us makes my heart feel like you have ripped my heart out of my chest and is stomping on it into a million pieces."

"I bet soon you will meet someone and not even think about me," Tommy tries to look Kim in the eyes. "I know better than anyone about being evil and turning good but when we are evil we have to deal with the consequences of our actions. Soon, Kim you will find redemption for what you have done and I hope you find someone special to love."

Kim looks into Tommy's eyes. "I really want to hurt you right now but a small part of me wants to hold you in my arms. Tommy, if I had not been good at being bad then you would have known that I was evil and your heart would not have closed on me. Is that it? Is your ego bruised that I was the ultimate evil?"

"No Kim that is not it," Tommy shakes his head. "I just cannot turn off my feelings for Kat."

Kim stops crying. "Oh, but you have no problem shutting off those feelings for me."

"No, it's just that those feelings are buried and I have come to terms with them," Tommy starts walking for the door. "I really am sorry Kim for everything."

"If you were than you would consider us being together," Kim pleads.

Tommy response was to open the hotel door and walk out. "I cannot do that." He gives Kim a quick glance before he walks down the hall to the elevator.

Kim shakes the bad memory out of her head. She grips the edge of the bottle she was holding too tight and it smashes into the sand. He has to doubt what he said to me. Than why is he not with you Kim, a little voice inside her head tells her. Maybe you should eliminate the enemy, after all she is the one who swooped down on him barely five minutes before you two broke up which was not your fault to begin with. Kim ponders the question for a minute. No, I cannot do that. Do not be such a wimp; take the girl out. "No," Kim screams and holds her head between her hands. I need to get out of here. She stands up and walks to her rental car. I need to be around people. These voices inside my head become louder when I am alone.

Back at the Oliver house, Kat kisses Tommy good night.

"I will call Kim and invite her along." Kat inhales Tommy scent.

Tommy nods his head. "That should be an adventure; girls gone wild with shopping."

Kat laughs, "Tommy, never lose that sense of humor of yours."

"I won't, bye," Tommy releases Kat.

"Bye," Kat tells him as she walks down the front steps of Tommy's house.

Kim peers at the couple from a distance. See, Kim she wants to be your friend. Kim nods her head. Well a friend would not break girl code and date a friend's ex. Kim looks at her reflection in the mirror and sees eyes looking back at her that she does not recognize. What is it going to be Kim huh? Let the twit get away with what she has done or murder her and claim what is rightfully yours. Kim looks as Tommy watches Kat get into her car. Just shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in her hotel room the next morning, Kim waits for Kat to invite her shopping. The more time that goes by the more the voices in her head try to sway her thoughts.

Kimberly, Kimberly, Kimberly, waiting by the phone makes you look pretty desperate. Especially knowing the girl you are waiting by the phone for has the love of your life.

No, she will call; Kim tells the voice inside her head.

Sure, she will and Kat will explain why she is late. The good voice inside Kim's head answers.

Ha, that tart probably had Tommy cancel on his friends and is kissing him right now. Are you going to take that sitting down looking like a fool, Kim?

"Just shut up," Kim shakes her head to clear the thoughts.

Tsk, tsk, Kim that is not going to work; I am still here aren't I? Too bad the goody-goody is still here as well. You know, you could remove her from you for goodbye letting me have full control. Do not act as if you don't want to have some fun and win back the love of Tommy.

"I think you are right," Kim smiles evilly at her reflection in the mirror.

No, Kim do not listen to her; she will not make Tommy love you. She is evil and will murder him when she has the opportunity to take him out.

Shut up you little bitch. She never wants to have any fun; just lock her away forever.

Kim puts her hands on her head and rocks from side to side. "Just be quiet both of you."

If you want me to be quiet then find out if the little flake ditched you.

Fine, I will go find out. Kim hops off the couch and grabs her car keys.

At the park, Tommy is playing basketball with the Adam, Billy, Jason, Rocky, and Bruce. He shoots the ball at the basket and the ball bounces off the rim.

"Nice shot, Tommy," Adam teases as he wipes sweat from his face.

Tommy gives him a look. "At least I tried to give us a five point lead." Tommy holds up his hands. "Where is the ball; did anyone catch it?"

"Not anyone that matters," Kim answers as she holds the basketball in her hands.

The group of friends turns around and sees Kim holding the ball a few feet away.

"What is that supposed to mean," Jason questions.

Kim twirls the ball in her hands. "Where should I start, Jason?" Kim pretends to think for a second. "Oh yeah, everyone is at the park but me. Did everyone think it would be more fun without me here or did I not receive the memo that we were meeting here to hang out?"

"Neither Kim; we decided to play a game of basketball and the girls chose to sit and cheer," Tommy tells Kim as he watches her.

"Then I guess you won't mind if I stay and watch than," Kim replies with an unreadable expression on her face.

Tommy gestures towards the park benches. "Have a seat."

"So, should I sit with the ball; did you decide it would be more fun to pantomime the game?" Kim asks as she twirls the ball on one finger.

Tommy holds out his hands and Kim thrusts the ball at him with force. "Ouch," Tommy says after he bounces the ball with one hand and shakes his other hand. "Maybe, you should play; with a hand like that we would win for sure."

Kim gives Tommy a seductive smile. "You know I have always been good handling balls."

Kat looks from Tommy to Kim before she answers. "Kim, we girls are going to watch from the sidelines and let the boys make fools of themselves."

Kim turns her eyes on Kat and gives her a smile that would make a Cheshire cat envious. "Did he not invite you to play basketball with him because you cannot throw a ball to save your life and you want all the girls to sit out to avoid embarrassment?"

"Uh… uh no… he did not ask me to play," Kat looks sadly at the grass.

Tommy cannot speak and has a stun expression on his face.

"Okay, Kim we have a game going already, so I am going to need you to seat that gymnastic butt down." Jason adds quickly.

Kim gives him an innocent grin. "Sure but I think the game should be over in the next few minutes and we should decide on an activity to do now that I am present." Kim model struts the way to one of the park benches.

"Fair enough; I was hungry anyway," Rocky, says to break the silence.

"Dude, didn't you eat before you came here," Adam questions.

Rocky shrugs his shoulders. "A growing boy has to eat. Tommy it is our ball," he holds out his hands for the ball.

Bruce stares at Kim. "When did you return Kim?

Kim looks Bruce up and down before she smiles. "Almost two weeks ago." He can be used as bait to make Tommy jealous. The little voice inside Kim comments. No, Kim that is not the way to win Tommy's heart back. Says the other little voice inside Kim's head. Oh, shut the hell up. My point was just proven; the little twit is sitting next to Tanya watching Tommy.

"How long are you staying," Bruce asks.

"Until college starts," Kim responds flipping her hair.

Tommy claps his hands. "We have a game to finish, Bruce."

"Oh, right sure," Bruce turns back to the guys. "I am ready to start." Kim is looking hot.

See Kim the plan is working; Tommy is jealous that another boy is showing an interest in you. Kim turns her head as her eyes glow a dark pink before turning purple.

Tommy notices the eye change and stares at Kim almost getting hit by the ball. I know I just saw her eyes glow pink before turning purple. He makes a mental note to check her eyes after the game and tosses the ball to Adam.

Kat stares at Tommy. Why was he watching her so closely?" She glances at Kim from out the corner of her eye. Is he doubting being with me? Kim has reentered his life and she is even more beautiful than before with her shiny brown hair now long down her back, her figure seems to have filled out more, and her face seems to have become more striking making people drool.

Tommy wipes sweat off his brow as he runs down the basketball court. He watches as the ball rebounds off the rim and jumps to catch the ball.

Kim leans in next to Kat. "You know, the last time I had seen Tommy wipe sweat of his brow was after we had made love at his uncle's cabin." Kim smiles evilly at Kat's hurt expression. "I heard when he took you up there that he had to make it a group thing and spent the entire time with the boys snowboarding and skiing."

Kat opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

Good job, Kim, make that little bitch suffer this way until you can torture her. You deserve a pat on the back but a smack on the ass from Tommy would be much better." Kim laughs inwardly as she continues to listen to the voice in her head and makes Kat suffer. "He used to leave hickeys all over my body; I used to have to use make up and scarves to hide them." Kim looks Kat up and down. "From the looks of it, I would say that he only has given you those preteen kisses that last five seconds and have never felt you up," Kim flips her hair behind her head.

"Uh… he… uh has kissed me and hold my hand," Kat stammers.

Kim purses her lips together, "Like I said preteen stuff." "Tommy could never get enough of me and always found time to be alone with me yet you have to ask him for a little alone time and even than his parents are there." Kim a low laugh, "He figures since he doesn't want you than why find the time to be alone with you." "It's like you are a pity girlfriend to him."

"You are just upset that he chose me over you," Kat tells Kim with a little confidence.

Kim smiles at Kat. "Is that why asks me to play and keeps staring at me like he wants to ravish me." Kim crosses her legs and watches as Tommy follows her movements.

Kat looks from Tommy to Kim. "Can we continue this game later; I am famished."

"I guess not being able to compete in the Olympics has made you not care about becoming fat."

Kat looks at her hands. She had recently dealt with weight problems and having Kim reminds her of that only made her want to cry.

Tanya glances at her best friend. She had been lost in thought thinking about finally going all the way with Rocky and did not notice the interaction between Kim and Kat. "What is wrong Kat?"

"Nothing," Kat stands up. "Can we go to the Juice Bar now?"

"Um Kat I thought we could go over my house," Tommy replies.

Kat smiles, "Oh just you and me."

"No," Tommy shakes his head. "I just want to order pizzas." Actually, I want a second alone with Kim to ask her about her eye color change.

"Oh," Kat frowns. "Okay, no problem mate."

Kim rises off the bench and leans in next to Kat. "Told you; he does not even want to get away from me but he sure as hell doesn't want to be alone with you." Kim walks up to Bruce. "Hey, Bruce, my stepdad is loaded and has filled me bank accounts with tons of money." Kim grins, "What should I do with all that money; I know that only you would know how to spend it."

Bruce nods his head. "I do have some ideas although I am not as rich as you are."

"No biggie, I trust you," Kim begins walking beside Bruce to her car.

Tommy tries to listen in on Kim and Bruce conversation. What is she doing talking to that tool? I know he is a good basketball player but he is such a snob. She needs to stop walking so fast; I need to get a look at her eyes and see what color they are.

Kat watches with a scowl on her face as Tommy pays attention to Kim. "So, Tommy want to hang out later after everyone leaves?"

"Uh, oh I can't sorry Kat," Tommy glares as Kim moves hair out of Bruce's eyes.

Kim senses Tommy watching her and turns to look at him.

Perfect, now I can see her eye color. Tommy thinks as he stops walking.

Kat almost collides into him. "Oh mate why did you stop?"

Kim rolls her eyes at hearing Kat's voice and that is when she notices that Kat is holding Tommy's hand. Kim's eyes take on a blue-green shade. Aw, Kim wouldn't it be fun to hold her head under water and drown her in the ocean.

That proves it, Kim's eyes definitely turned colors. I need to talk to her now. Tommy power walks to his car dragging Kat along. "Everyone meet me at my house." He hops into the car not bothering to open Kat's door for her.

Kat huffs and walks over to the passenger side and opens the door. No way is that midget taking Tommy from me. I just have to beat her at her own game.

Once the rangers reach Tommy's house, they all head for the basement.

Mrs. Oliver walks into the hallway. "Tommy, I am going to my friend Betty's house for a while."

"Okay, mom, we are going to hang out in the basement and order pizzas." Tommy lets the others walk ahead of him to the basement door.

"Alright than," Mrs. Oliver reaches for her keys out of her purse. "Kim, when did you return?"

Kim smiles at Mrs. Oliver. "About two weeks ago."

"I wish Tommy would have told me," Mrs. Oliver shakes her head at her son.

"Oh, I guess he just forgot; you know Tommy," Kim jokes.

Mrs. Oliver nods her head. "Still I missed you." "And why just look at you; your beautiful hair is longer, I see that extra training paid off, your face seems to have become more lovely, and you still have that grace that made me want to enter you in a beauty pageant."

Kim grins, "Oh stop it Joyce before I blush."

"We must do lunch and you can tell me all about the latest fashions and gossip," Mrs. Oliver hugs Kim. "You have the perfect tan; Florida was good to you."

"Sure we can do lunch; with my mother in Pairs I miss that maternal bond." Kim eyes shone a brilliant brown as she looks at Mrs. Oliver.

Mrs. Oliver smiles at Kim. "You can come over any time you want." "Bye Kimberly," Mrs. Oliver opens the front door and walks out.

Kat sulks before heading down the stairs. She never talked to me like that before.

Tanya sees Kat sulk and hurries after her.

The others begin walking down the stairs but Tommy stops Kim.

"Tommy, what are you doing," Kim asks with a husky voice. "Are you trying to sneak in kiss?"

"Um… no I just need to uh look at your… eyes," Tommy responds.

Kim closes the door with one swift motion. "Look away; I knew you could not get enough of my eyes. Remember you said that every time you looked into them you either wanted to kiss me or throw me down on the bed and make love to me."

Tommy swallows a lump that formed in his throat. "I just wanted… to uh see um why your eyes were changing colors. I noticed them doing that during the basketball game."

Kim looks Tommy directly in the eyes. "What color would you like them to be?"

"Kim, I know that when you are evil that your eyes can take on a tint of the color of the power." Tommy runs a hand through his hair. "Yours seem to take on a multitude of colors and I have no idea what color your power is?"

"Just because my eyes change colors does not mean that I am turning evil; my eyes turn colors depending on my mood, so if I am happy than they will turn a happy shade." Kim backs Tommy against the wall next to the door. "Can you guess what emotion I am feeling now?"

Tommy shivers under Kim's embrace. "I am with Kat; Kim we have been over this."

"Oh yeah, than why are you shivering in my arms," Kim questions.

"The… um the air conditioner is on," Tommy mumbles.

Kim smiles evilly. "If that is the case than why can I feel little Tommy poking me in my stomach?" Kim leans in closer to Tommy. "Stop denying your feelings for me."

"We need to head downstairs now," Tommy moves out of Kim's hold and opens the door.

Kim rolls her eyes and walks down the stairs before him.

Kat looks up as she hears footsteps coming down the stairs. She sees Kim walking down the steps with Tommy right behind her. What were the two of them doing? Kat was about to ask Tommy but he rushes into the basement bathroom and almost slams the door.

Before Kim can sit down, Tanya calls her name.

"Hey Kim can I talk to you for a second," Tanya asks.

Kim squares her shoulders thinking that Tanya wants to talk to Kim about being upstairs with Tommy alone. "Sure Tanya, what's up?"

Tanya stands up and walks over to Kim. "Can I ask you a question in the laundry room?"

Kim senses that Tanya has something else on her mind. "No problem," Kim walks with Tanya into the laundry room. "What do you want?"

Tanya looks at her hands for a second. "Um, I want to ask you about sex." Tanya blushes, "Rocky and I have discussed it and have gotten to third base but I am scared."

"Scared," Kim questions. "Oh you want to know if it will hurt or not."

"Yeah that is it and how to do it," Tanya quickly answers.

Kim smiles at Tanya. Okay, Kim play your cards right and you can take her away from Kat. "It is scary the first time for you both because you two want it to be perfect." "In reality there will be a few moments of awkwardness. He will wonder if he is hurting you and it will hurt for about a minute; well depending on if the dude is packing or not."

"Oh Rocky is packing, no doubt about that," Tanya says.

"Think about the first time you gave him a BJ and how he felt in your mouth for the first time," Kim tells her as she sits on a couch and pats the seat next to her for Tanya to sit.

"It was a little awkward trying to deep throat like off that video tape we watched at his house," Tanya says as she sits down next to Kim.

"Exactly, it was a little uncomfortable at first but the more times you did it the more it became last awkward and the more you two started to really enjoy it." Kim smiles at Tanya. "Tommy has a really big one; I remember the first time I saw it my eyes grew so big." "He told me that is what I do to him and I felt the urge to test it out." Kim flips her hair. "I was curious and we had been together for a year; so I touched it for a while then put my mouth on it."

Tanya nods her head in agreement. "Rocky did me almost the same way; I think the guys are meeting and plotting ways to get inside our pants."

"I agree with that; why I caught Tommy talking to Adam about feeling me up after we had dated for a few months," Kim laughs. "I had to hold in the urge to tease them."

"Oh my, I would have died laughing," Tanya settles against the couch. "Is there any certain way to do it?" "I want to come off as a professional and impress him especially since I wasn't the first girl to give him a BJ."

"For the first time you should let him be on top and enter you because cowgirl hurts if you have not gotten used to having sex." Kim looks at Tanya. "Marcy in school gave me that little tip when I thought about trying new positions with Tommy." "You need to wait until you are comfortable having him in you before you try to spice it up and anal is something you have to mentally prepare yourself for because you will be sore for a day afterwards."

Tanya bites her bottom lip. "Really because Rocky loves spanking me." "Whenever he gets a chance he hits my ass."

Kim laughs, "I guess it is a power ranger's trait for them to smack girls with big asses."

"I know sometimes I think about wearing clothes to hide me derriere from him."

"Ha, if he knows what you already look like without clothes than he will never stop," Kim teases. "Make him work for it by having candles, roses, and romantic music playing."

"You think he would do that?" Tanya asks with huge eyes. "He is not exactly the smooth type."

Kim grins at Tanya. "Leave that to me; once he has the idea that you want to go all the way than he will do anything to please you even if that is setting up shop every time you two are alone."

"You can do that?" Tanya looks at Kim eagerly.

"Of course I can; what are friends for," Kim pats Tanya on the arm.

Tanya smiles brightly at Kim. "Oh thank you."

"No problem but we should meet up a few times and discuss this farther," Kim stands up.

"Oh of course," Tanya stands up and hugs Kim. "I am glad I got to meet you and you moved back here." "And I know Rocky will be just as pleased."

Kim hugs Tanya back. "I am happy to be back." Tanya is mine for the taking. Kat should not be such a miss goody two shoes. "Now let's get back before the guys think we decided to have a lesbian interaction and could not help but to kiss and pet."

"Right because Rocky would get too many ideas and fantasizes," Tanya follows Kim out.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim sits on a love seat and slyly glazes at her friends and her enemy. Just like old times huh Kim expect for the fact that Kat stole Tommy from right under your feet; the evil voice inside Kim's head tells her. Please do not say things like that; Kat did not pilfer Tommy from Kim. In fact, it was all a misunderstanding that can be fixed; the pure voice inside Kim's head comments. Before Kim had a chance to answer either voice inside her head, she feels a weight next to her.

Tommy walks out the bathroom and sees Adam flipping through the channels. He walks to the love seat that Kim is sitting on and sits down. Tommy slides one hand around Kim's shoulders.

See, he has come to his senses and chose you; the pure voice tells Kim. "I see you have come to your senses," Kim snuggles next to Tommy.

"Uh what do you mean," Tommy gives Kim a confused expression. What is she talking about?

Kim smiles evilly at Kat as she kisses Tommy on the cheek. "Forget I said anything."

Tommy eyebrows furrow as he ponders why Kim question him sitting next to her. He turns and feels Kat eye's on him. Why is Kat looking at me with a hurt expression? I thought she realized her silly crush was just that a silly crush. Wait a minute. Tommy removes his arm from around Kim. I am not with Kim and I am dating Kat. Oh shit, Tommy hops off the love seat and walks over to the couch that Kat was sitting on. "Hey, Kat did I tell you how pretty you look today."

"No, you have not," Kat tells him as she cuddles next to Tommy as he sits down on the couch. She gives Kim the evil eye before she kisses him on the other cheek. I will not allow that twit to steal Tommy away from me!

Kim is tempted to roll her eyes instead she smiles back at Kat with an innocent grin. Do not let her see you sweat Kim, the evil voice inside her head tells her. She will be crying soon enough.

Tommy runs a hand through his hair. That was close; I am glad Kim did not pull anything. How did I make a colossal mistake and think that I was still with Kim? Is that what I really want to be with Kim and not Kat? My life was much easier with Kim across the country.

"Is this all we are going to be doing," Kim asks.

Adam glances at Kim. "What would you suggest we do then?"

Kim glances at a deck of cards. "Play strip poker."

Tommy gulps, "P…play strip poker?"

"What it's not like we have not played it before," Kim smiles evilly.

"I know it's just that…" Tommy can feel Kat staring a hole into his skull. "Maybe we should just find a movie and chill."

Kim shakes her head no. "Lame idea," Kim crosses her legs and Tommy cannot help but to stare. "I remember when you liked to have real fun."

"Describe real fun Kim," Kat questions. "Watching a movie is a great idea."

"Being active is real fun; sitting down when we are obviously not tired is boring besides it being one way to gain weight but I guess you know all about that." Kim gives Kat a wicked grin.

Kat has tears forming in her eyes. "Well… with strip poker we are still sitting down."

"Only for a while but we would have to stand up to take off an article of clothing," Kim sits to were her chest pokes out. "Really, what is the big deal unless someone is ashamed of their body?" "I pride myself that I can display my body."

"I uh… you… ah," Kat looks down.

Kim smiles that Cheshire cat smile she has become known for. "That is what I thought." "So if channel surfing is what we are going to do then I will call Bruce and see if he wants to surf or something." Kim stands up.

"Wait Kim… uh," Tommy hops up.

"Yes," Kim asks as she turns to look at him.

Tommy licks his lips. "Um…I…ah we have not all hung out like this and I would appreciate it if you stayed and watched a movie with us." Tommy gives Kim a smile. Please stay and do not go be with Bruce.

"I guess I can stay a bit longer," Kim smiles back at him. Ha I knew using that idiot would work.

"Good," Tommy sits back down.

After the movie, Kim stands up.

"I have to go," Kim walks to the stairs.

"What, why," Tommy asks with a frown on his face.

Kim gives him a coy smile. "It is nothing really; do not worry," Kim waves as she walks out the door. Damn that was boring; at least when I had to sit through a movie Tommy and I would make out. I really do not feel like driving. Kim teleports herself and her car home.

Where is she going and why could she not tell me? Tommy does not pay attention when Kat tries to reclaim his hand and puts his hands in his lap.

Did he just ignore me? Kat fumes as she stands up. "I am going home."

"Okay," Tommy tells her as he turns to look back at the television.

Kat huffs as she walks up the stairs. That little tramp will not ruin my relationship.

Inside her new home, Kim lets the evil voice in her head speak.

"She was practically enraged when he asked you to stay," the little voice inside Kim's head chuckles. "I cannot wait to see what you will let me do to her."

"No, Kim do not let her have that much control over you," the good voice inside Kim's head replies. "She will do nothing but cause chaos."

Kim shrugs her shoulders. "You say that as if it is a bad thing."

"Please do not give her that power," the pure voice inside Kim's head screams at her.

"Oh alright," Kim rolls her eyes. "Damn you do not need to shrill about it." "This is dumb I am going to call it a night." Kim closes her eyes and soon falls asleep.

Now is my chance. The little voice inside Kim's head thinks as she makes Kim rises out of bed. Now what to wear to make that oaf love Kim again, so I can focus her mind on other things. Too long, no too short he will think something is up, ah just right. The evil voice makes Kim do a little twirl before her smile evilly. This goldilocks is out to land herself a man. She makes Kim teleport into Tommy's bedroom.

Tommy was about to slide into bed when he notices a strange light and turns around. "What the… Kim," Tommy asks stunned.

"I was afraid that the evil inside is trying to take over and I do not think I can stop it," Kim walks over to Tommy's bed. "Can I stay here for a while; you are the only one that I trust," Kim gives him a desperate sad pleading look.

"Sure," Tommy sits on top of his bed. "What can I do?"

Kim glances at him. "Just hold me for a while; I just feel so unsure you know," Kim lower lip trembles as she looks at him.

"No problem," Tommy wraps an arm around Kim as she sits down next to him. "You know that you can always come to me when there is a problem right."

"I think so," Kim rests her head on Tommy. "I just feel so lost."

Tommy rubs Kim on the back. "Want to tell me about?"

"In a minute; can you just hold me," Kim sighs against Tommy's chest.

"Yeah, sure," Tommy rubs her back for a minute. How can I help her?

Oh, you want to know how you can help do you. Kim raises her head slightly and puckers her lips in an innocent face.

Tommy lowers his head the rest of the way and kisses her. It had been months since he had taste her lips and he unknowingly grasps the back of Kim's head to deepen the kiss.

I could get used to this. I guess he is not so worthless after all; I can spare him if he continues to do as he is told. Kim moans as Tommy moves his hand on her shirt and caresses her breast through her shirt and bra. "Make love to me," Kim moans as Tommy begins to kisses her neck while stroking her breasts.

"Do you even have to a…" Tommy stops kissing Kim's neck. "I can't do that."

"What do you mean you cannot do that," Kim irritably asks him.

Tommy slowly moves away from Kim. "I am with someone else and us being together is not right." "Kim, I care for you I really do it's just that I am with Kat," Tommy runs a frustrated hand through his hair. "I think you are feeling better and should go home."

"Sure; just have me leave with mixed feelings while you sleep peacefully," Kim sighs.

"I did not mean it like that," Tommy tries to reach for Kim but she moves out of his grasp.

Kim shakes her arm away. "No, Tommy all you do is send me mixed signals." "Do not try to deny it," Kim cries out. "When I try to hang out with Bruce you shut that down quickly and when you kiss me like that I feel the passion between us."

"I… um… ah all I know is that I am with someone else now and kissing you was not right," Tommy frowns. "I have never cheated and I will not cheat now."

"Who ever said anything about cheating just dump the tart and come back to me," Kim pleads with Tommy. "What does that flake have to offer any you anyway?"

Tommy shakes his head. "I cannot get into that right now."

"Of course you can't," Kim rolls her eyes and teleports out. The nerve of that jackass to refuse me! Kim huffs as she throws a heavy lamp at the wall.

Tommy sighs as he licks his lips. He could still taste Kim on his lips. What am I going to do? Should I go after her in case she decides to go all evil and harm someone? Damn it now I will be up all night long thinking about this situation with Kim.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim sits at the park waiting for the others to arrive. She eats a cookie from her box and watches as Tommy approaches. "Hey Tommy, want a cookie," Kim holds the box out to him.

"No, thank you," Tommy sits down next to Kim but leaves a space between them.

"Are you sure; there are your favorite," Kim dangles the box in front of his face.

Tommy reaches inside and takes out a cookie. "Thank you." Why is she acting as if nothing happened between us last night. "So, Kim about last night; I think it would be best if we did not tell Kat about what happened."

"What are you talking about," Kim frowns. "What can't we tell Kat; last night after I told you guys' goodbye I went to my home." Kim shakes her head. "I doubt she would get upset about our talk upstairs before we went downstairs."

"Right," Tommy bites into his cookie. If she can pretend like nothing happened than so can I especially since it will not happen again. "These are the best cookies."

Kim nods her head. "I know you got me loving them." "Want another," Kim dangles the box in front of his face again.

"Thanks," Tommy reaches inside the box and pulls out a handful of cookies. Kim is acting like her old self again. Tommy relaxes, "What no milk?"

"Oh I left that in my other pants," Kim jokes.

Tommy laughs as he bites into another cookie. "I missed your sense of humor."

"I aim to please," Kim closes the box and tosses it at Tommy, who catches it. "You can have it; my trainer and coach would freak if they knew what I was eating."

"Good thing; you have a perfect metabolism," Tommy smiles at her. "Thanks, I was actually craving some of these."

Kim smiles back. "I guess we still have that special bond."

Before Tommy could reply, the a few members of the gang show up.

"Tommy, I am so happy you brought me a snack," Rocky tries to grab the box of cookies.

"No way dude these are mine," Tommy moves the box out of his hands. "Where is everyone else?" Tommy moves the box out of Rocky's reach again.

Adam laughs, "Tanya is at home, Jason and Kat are working on her car, and Billy is building a robot with his father."

"I will let you guys hang out and see what Tanya is up to," Kim stands up.

"Wait, Kim, you do not have to leave if you do not want to," Tommy rises off the park bench.

Kim smiles at him. "I am needed to talk to her anyways, so I will let you guys burp and whatnot," Kim waves before she walks to her car.

"Hey, Tommy about those cookies," Rocky asks as he eyes the box.

"Go buy your own," Tommy hugs the box of cookies to himself.

Adam watches the interaction and grins. "I wonder what Rocky would do for one of those cookies?" "I am sure Tommy would part with one if you amuse us."

Kim drives to Tanya house and that is when the evil voice inside her head decides to chat with her. I am glad you took my incentive and went to visit Tanya. Kim shakes her head. No, I am visiting Tanya because she is at home alone. Yea keep telling yourself that Kimberly but I am becoming stronger by the minute. The little voice thinks; soon I will not even need you. I can possess your body and eliminate you and that tiresome do-gooder. Kim parks the car and walks up to Tanya's doorway. This is weird knocking on the door when I just had a key a like two years ago. Kim knocks on the door.

Tanya opens the door. "Kim, what a nice surprise," Tanya mentions for her to come inside. "I was just going to call you; I think I am ready to you know proceed."

"Oh, well then let's get started," Kim walks with Tanya to her old room. "I see you pretty much kept the room the same since the last time I saw it."

"My aunt likes the way you decorated and so do I," Tanya sits down on her bed. "How do I approach the subject without being too eager?"

Kim sits next to Tanya on the bed. "What if we go on a mini vacation; that will give the two of you time to be alone without interruptions?"

"I would like that; you are a genius," Tanya smiles at Kim.

"Thank you; it is nice to be recognized for something," Kim laughs. "My mission will be to make sure that everything is set up perfectly."

Tanya nods her head. "Let the deflower mission begin." "If there is anything I can do for you just let me know."

"I sure will," Kim faces Tanya. "What happened between Adam and you?"

"Oh, I um…we became close," Tanya glances at Kim. "He is very sweet and was helping me when I felt down and I developed a little crush on him." Tanya licks her lips. "We went out few times and kissed twice but I could get over the fact that he had dated my cousin and neither could he, so we ended our little romance and became friends again."

Kim pats Tanya on the arm. "Aisha is not upset anymore if that will help."

"Really because I thought she would hate me until one of us died," Tanya frowns.

"She was pretty upset at first but she calmed down when I came for a visit and showed her that it was not the end of the world," Kim moves her hand from Tanya's arm.

Tanya grins, "Great I hated to lose my cousin over a guy even if the guy was Adam."

"I know what you mean; my cousin was in a similar situation with her best friend," Kim twirls a lock of hair. "She was so angry at first then they worked out the problems." Kim smiles at Tanya. "So I know that everything will be alright between you two."

"Want something to drink, Tanya asks. "We have soda, juice, and water."

Kim nods her head and follows Tanya to the kitchen.

Later that night Kim lays her head down and goes to sleep but her body has other plans for her.

Finally, Kim is asleep. The pure voice in Kim desperately wanted to go look at the stars at the park but Kim did not want to look at the stars. Now to change into some clothes and watch the stars shine in the sky. After a change of clothes, Kim teleports to the park and sits down on the rocks that she loved so much. Ah, this is perfect watching the stars with this beautiful scenery behind me. I wonder how to make Kim see that she can have Tommy back but the right way.

Kim was so lost in thought that she did not see someone approaching her. Tommy walks alongside the pathway leading to one of his favorite spots. He looks up and notices Kim. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh, oh I was just looking at the stars and thought what better place than the park," Kim smoothed down her hair.

"I understand I like to come here and think," Tommy sits down next to her. "So see any constellations that you like?"

Kim nods her head. "I see the Big Dipper and the famous North Star," Kim points. "How did you enjoy the rest of the cookies?"

"Oh, you mean once I finally managed to hide the cookies from Rocky," Tommy chuckles. "Adam had the bright idea to make him ask people the most outrageous questions."

"Dang, I should have stayed," Kim, giggles. "I would have loved to see that."

Tommy nods his head. "I wish I had filmed it because it was hilarious."

"Ha-ha," Kim laughs holding her side. "My side hurts from laughing."

"I can help you with that," Tommy playfully rubs Kim's side. "See now you should be all better," Tommy falls against Kim as she good-humoredly pulls on him trying to get him to stop rubbing against her.

Kim pulls Tommy on her by accident. She only wanted to pull him close enough so he could stop rubbing her, which had turned into tickling and Kim could not take any more of it. "Oops my bad; I did not try to do that, honest," Kim giggles as she helps Tommy to sit upright.

Tommy grabs Kim's hand and massages it. Without thinking, he pulls Kim next to him and leans her face next to his before he kisses her. Tommy infuses one of his hands in her hair with his other on her back pulling her closer.

"Ah," Kim moans barely audible since the two have yet to come up for air. He feels so good; I can see why Kim will do anything to win him back. Wait a minute; he has a girlfriend. Kim moves her head away causing Tommy to trail kisses down her neck. "Wait, no Tommy," Kim tries to push Tommy off her.

"What… what is the matter," Tommy questions with passion in his eyes.

Kim clears her throat. "You have a girlfriend and we are not together right not."

"Right," Tommy runs a hand through his hair. "I do not know what came over me?"

"I am sorry," Kim bites down on her bottom lip.

Tommy stares at her. "Don't be I am the one who kissed you."

"Still this is not how I wanted us to become a couple again," Kim, sighs. "I was not trying to seduce you away honest," Kim stands up.

"I believe you but please do not run away from me," Tommy pats the spot Kim had just left.

Kim shakes her head no. "I must go," Kim teleports as Tommy stares at her.

What the hell am I going to do? I like Kat but I miss Kim. Tommy runs a frustrated hand through his hair. I need to make a decision and soon.

The next morning, Kim frowns at herself.

"Why must you two keep taking over my body," Kim questions.

"I only did it to help you win back the love of your life," the evil voice lies.

Kim rolls her eyes. "I doubt that."

"My intention was not to kiss Tommy," the innocent voice inside Kim's head tells her. "I only wanted to see the stars from the park."

"Whatever the reason was does not matter," the evil voice inside Kim's head tells her. "He kissed you twice but has yet to break up with that conniving bitch."

Kim narrows her eyes. "I know but I did not even get to enjoy the kisses."

"Oh if that is all you are worried about than we will make sure to let you have your body back when he kisses you," the evil voice inside Kim's head adds. Soon I will be able to control this vessel with the two annoying voices gone.

"No, Kim is right we should not take over her body without permission," the innocent voice in Kim's head chimes.

Kim nods her head. "That is all I ask."

"Oh, give me a break; if not for us then you would still be at square one," the evil voice adds.

"Yeah right, the broken vase tells it all," Kim rolls her eyes. "I am in charge here and what I say goes whether you care to admit it or not."

The evil voice inside Kim's head has to stop a growl. "There is a reason you have us here Kim." "Just let the power take over in the way it should."

"Oh yeah and what side is that because the power can go both ways," Kim asks.

"My side of course," the evil voice tells Kim. "You can have Tommy and the world at your feet." "Why are we still having this conversation," the evil voice hisses.

Kim frowns at her reflection in the mirror. "I am in charge of me power or no power."

"Let her know," the innocent voice inside Kim's head speaks out.

"Well, well the little angel decides to speak up," the evil voice laughs. "Too bad I am still the second one in command."

Kim shakes her head. "You are not second in command of anything." "I am developing such a headache from this conversation."

"Sorry," the pure voice tells her. "How about you take an aspirin?"

"No, I am fine I have to meet up with Tanya to go shopping then have Rocky meet me at the mall and buy things to help the deflower mission."

The evil wanted to roll Kim's eyes. "Instead of focusing on your attention on Tanya; why don't you focus some of that on winning Tommy back?"

"I will win him back and I think you just need to shut the hell up," Kim stands up.

"Ooh I am so frightened," the evil voice, laughs.

Kim wanted to punch the evil voice but knew that she would only be punching herself. "Please give it a rest already."

"You will not be saying that once I help you take what is rightfully yours," the little voice adds.


End file.
